


Twilight Time

by Munchy



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Aprons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, So... fluffy, Valentine's Day Fluff, Very cheesy I assure you, cavity inducing, romantic dinner, surprise dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: Then the DJ started playing “I Only Have Eyes for You”, by the Flamingos and wished everyone a happy Valentine’s Day. Preston nearly back ended a pick-up as he screeched to a halt.Oh god, he completely forgot.---Obligatory Valentine's Day fic for the OTP. Nothin' but fluff baby!
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Arthur Maxson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Twilight Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a modern au I was working on for some time, but you don't really need to know what the hell's going on in that AU to know what's happening here. Title for this fic comes from the song of the same name, by the Platters.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!

Snow began to fall early that morning, but the roads had been salted and plows were at the ready before Preston even had his cup of coffee. The problem was that the snow didn’t stop after he clocked out for the day.

The radio broadcast was calling it the storm of the century, but Preston was sure they said that the last time a blizzard made its way to Boston. This was nothing new for the old city, but it sure was piling on. The weather person spoke with a chuckle as they declared that nine inches had fallen. Preston mumbled a curse, hoping that the plows didn’t block the entrance to the parking garage. 

Then the DJ started playing _ “I Only Have Eyes for You” _ , by the Flamingos and wished everyone a happy Valentine’s Day. Preston nearly back ended a pick-up as he screeched to a halt. 

Oh god, he completely forgot.

He was nearly home already and there was no hope in finding any last-minute gifts, not at rush hour, not with this storm. There was even less hope of making any reservations, not even to his local deli. He pressed his head against the steering wheel and groaned, the guilt forming a pit in his stomach. 

President’s Day was this weekend, so of course, the museums were collaborating for the minor holiday. As coordinator for Condord’s Museum, he had to plan a whole exhibit that linked up with the other’s. The project had consumed his every thought for  _ weeks _ . He’d completely forgotten the  _ other _ important holiday of February.

Worse though, was that this was Arthur and Preston’s first Valentine’s Day together.

Preston felt the frustrated sigh leave his mouth, already mentally kicking himself over forgetting something so important.

Then again, Arthur hadn’t mentioned a thing about the holiday though, so maybe all hope wasn’t lost. Arthur wasn’t exactly connected with how people normally ran things. A workaholic at his very core, and coupled with an early childhood of being raised in a literal cult, can mess up someone’s idea of what’s important to keep track of. Perhaps there was still time to prepare a nice dinner before Arthur got home from work.

As Preston made his way through traffic with new determination, he cataloged what was in the fridge and cabinets. He’d be home before Arthur, giving him time to make something decent. It might not be the best meal ever made, but he’d be damned if he didn’t do  _ anything _ for Arthur today. By the time he pulled into the parking garage, he tried to remember if they still had that risotto that was sitting there in the back of the pantry.

Then he noticed Arthur’s car. 

Panic set in as he quickly got out of his car. He could still fib his way through this, say he had something planned for dinner but traffic got in the way. There was still that port they kept on the counter he could use. It was for special occasions, but Preston’s pretty sure this counted as such. With his arms full and his heart racing, he made his way through his apartment building, trying to get to their loft. 

He nearly scrapped the keys against the door as he burst into the apartment. He threw his coat and bags onto the couch, almost tripping as he tried to get his shoes off. His voice sounded reedy and anxious, “Hey Arthur! Don’t worry about dinner, I’ve got something— “ 

He looked up to find dinner set on the kitchen’s island, surrounded by rose petals and candles. Some old record was playing in the background too. Preston thought it might have been the Platters, but he couldn't tell. What looked like ribeye steak and scallops prepared in a butter, garlic sauce was on each plate. Some chopped potatoes, sauteed and seasoned just how Preston liked them, were placed beside some cooked green beans as well. An odd pairing to the meat but Preston hated asparagus and made sure Arthur knew that. 

Speaking of which, Arthur had paused pouring the glasses of wine, looking at Preston with a mix of surprise and embarrassment. He was in a deep, blue apron.

And nothing else.

“Uh… Welcome home?” he said, voice pitched due to shyness. 

Preston pointed to the apron, noticing the big white star on the front, “Is that mine?”

“Henry’s idea,” Arthur said, face bright red at this point. 

“Right…” Preston stood straight up, taking in the whole scene with a mix of stunned silence and amusement.

Arthur placed the bottle of wine down before rounding the counter fully and said with a hint of awkwardness but sincerity, “Happy— Happy Valentine’s day, Preston.” 

Preston felt the laugh leave him before he could stop, he doubled over, gripping his stomach. A hand was at his shoulder soon after and he looked up with blurry eyes to find Arthur looking a little confused, “I-I’m sorry, I—” he stood up on shaky legs, Arthur holding into him, “I completely forgot it was Valentine’s Day until I was on my way home,” he admitted with a chuckle, “I— I got so panicked.”

Arthur seemed to relax a little and huffed in amusement, “Yes, well… You’ve been pretty busy lately. Figured you could use a break.”

“Thank you,” Preston said as he leaned in to kiss Arthur, before looking the man up and down, “You really gonna sit through dinner like this?” He asked as he groped the younger’s ass.

Arthur jolted, face becoming red again, “A-again, it was Henry’s idea,” he reiterated.

“Oh yeah, blame it on your dumbass friend,” Preston chuckled before kissing Arthur’s cheek again, “Come on then. I’m starving and dinner smells amazing,” he grasped Arthur’s hand and started leading him to the counter, “Plus, I need to see if I have to hold you liable for destroying my kitchen.”

Arthur squawked, “That was one time,” a short pause, then a mumbled, “and I paid for the repairs.”

Preston laughed as he turned to pull Arthur in for another embrace, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too,” Arthur said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Arthur,” Preston replied, giving him another kiss.   
  



End file.
